Voir la vie en rose
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Série de drabbles de situation où Hisoka perce les défenses de l'aîné Zoldick juste pour le fun


Hello guys!

Voilà pas mal de temps que je n'ai rien publié. Mais étant en état de stress des révisions pré exam, je me roule assidûment dans les animes qui ont baignés mon enfance de 21h à souvent toute la nuit tous un peu décousus selon ce qui me fait envie ce jour là. Et pourtant... Hunter x Hunter n'était pas dans cette longue liste. En fait c'est un fanart sur qui m'a rappelé que je m'étais promit de le regarder. Un fanart d'Hisoka, mon nouveau chouchou, bien sûr^^. Enfin je n'ai pas encore dépassé les 41 premiers épisodes. Voilà une future série de drabbles sur Illumi et lui^^. Hésitez pas à venir me souffler quelques situations cocasses entre les deux. Je prie pour le non OOC. Posez vous et savourez.

* * *

Comment résister ?

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il assisterait à pareille chose, il n'en aurait pas cru un mot. Après avoir gratifié le devin d'un de ses habituels regards vides il l'aurait fait disparaître de la surface de la Terre, ce sans laisser aucune trace. Mais c'était avant de rencontrer Hisoka, tueur barjo aux allures de clown imprévisible toujours en recherche de distraction. Avec qui il n'avait que leur puissance et leur penchant pour le meurtre en commun.

Le magicien rose, oui parce que autant ne pas être discret autant l'être jusque au bout, d'accord ses vêtements n'étaient pas entièrement rose mais reconnaissons que sa façon de s'habiller ne passait pas inaperçu, il n'y avait rien de plus cramé qu'Hisoka, était un sacré numéro.

Là où lui était inexpressif et froid au possible Hisoka souriait, rigolait ou se passait la langue sur les lèvres en plus d'être ardant comme la braise. Il serait bien complexe pour un humain ordinaire de ne pas succomber.

Les roulements de ses hanches, ses tenues moulantes, sa technique de combat, ses gestes, sa voix, ses œillades, tout son être en fait appelait quiconque posait les yeux sur lui à la débauche la plus profonde.

Oh s'il n'avait pas était un Zoldik, il se serait probablement abandonné à la luxure qu'éclaboussait tout autour de lui le fou grimé en joker. Le self-control dont il faisait preuve l'empêchait de se rouler par terre en hurlant à la mort sa passion pour l'autre hunter.

Sauf que là, à ce moment précis, il se sentait sur le point de rendre les armes pour aller se prosterner aux pieds du maître de la provocation. Hisoka avait redoublé d'intelligence, d'ingéniosité pour être désirable au point de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il n'avait jamais eut de vue similaire.

Le rose avait déjà tenté des centaines de méthode ayant l'objectif de lui arracher son sempiternel masque de reine des glaces. Bouche bée, il resta spectateur du plan qui causa la perte de sa neutralité.

Le manipulateur de Bungee gum au centre d'un combat à mort. Non ce n'était pas ça.

Portant une longue robe rose moulante, très, trop, soulignant licencieusement la courbe de ses hanches divinement sculptées, jusqu'à ses genoux où des volants à dentelle blanche et noirs prenaient place, ses manches enserrant ses biceps se terminant en volants sur ses avant-bras, ayant en main à la place de ses cartes des castagnettes, un dénudé allant se perdre jusqu'à ses reins, laissant à la vue de tous ses muscles rouler sous sa peau diaphane, les talons de ses chaussures, seuls détails de sa tenue habituelle qu'il n'avait pas eut besoin de changer claquant sur le sol en rythme avec les castagnes.

Vision certes dérangeante mais qui n'aurait pas pu l'émouvoir autant à force d'avoir fréquenté ce dégénéré. C'était un tout.

Les notes de cet air flamenco à la guitare, sortant de nulle part. Et Hisoka.

Le tueur rose tournoyant, folâtrant avec ses assaillants, mouvant son corps comme une danseuse, en accordant ses sons avec la guitare, s'enflammant, se contorsionnant, se pliant presque en deux par instant, ses bras valsant dans tous les sens, sa bouche entre ouverte, ses longues jambes menant leur propres bataille avec les rangées de tissus, virevoltant, tuant avec une grâce époustouflante en utilisant ses cartes.

Il ne touchait personne lui-même, trop occupé par ses mouvements, il ne les regardait pas.

Le sang. Oui, ce ne pouvait être que cela. Le liquide poisseux, essentiel à toute vie, abandonnant leur propriétaire pour venir se mêler à Hisoka. En perle, en jet, en fontaine couleur rubis. Hypnotisant. Impossible de rester de marbre.

Le corps laiteux semblait fait pour de telles postures aux gestes langoureux et dont la folie décadente s'en dégageant achevait de subjuguer le brun.

Puis il fallait avouer qu'Hisoka était un si bel homme, une créature que les dieux avaient placés sur son chemin pour lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs !

Ainsi, il se trouvait être l'incarnation même de la tentation, le fruit défendu personnifié. Le sien. Qui n'allait de paire qu'avec lui. L'unique personne capable de lui faire perdre son calme, de craqueler son masque de froideur, de créer une brèche vers son cœur et de lui faire goûter l'ivresse de la passion. Qui aurait cru que ce clown n'avait qu'à se travestir pour qu'il craque… Quoi qu'on en dise, il aurait essayé de résister jusqu'à se brûler. Ne lui restait plus qu'à laisser cette sensation, cette étrangeté, le consumer. De toute façon, comment résister ?

* * *

Une review pour un câlin à Hisoka!^^

Tchuss


End file.
